a bath confession
by KeikoHayasaka
Summary: yea, lime warning. um...this is proberly my best so....yea....hi.....definatly M...there is some humor i guess...


Keiko: hey! As you SHOULD have guessed it, I'm trying to write a lemon….again!

Ikuto: this BETTER be good.

Amu: he's still pissed off about the sucky lemon.

Keiko: oh really!? My reviewers liked it.

Ikuto: but there were no props, and it was SHORT!

Keiko:….

Ikuto: and WTF was that? 'forget everything and become a woman?' nice…

Keiko: -opens mouth to say somtin-

Ikuto: and we STOP!? After ONE round?

Keiko: just for that this turns into a lime.

Ikuto: -shocked-

Amu: wow

Ikuto: your joking.

Keiko: nope.

Amu: what's a lime?

Keiko: -sweat drops- I'll….explain at the end, for now ON WITH IT!

Yumi: we are not peach-pit, the REAL owners of shugo chara!

* * *

Bath confessions.

Amu was running through the rain after a late gaurdians meeting and of course she saw ikuto standing in an alley way with an umbrella. He was completely dry, but had a little blood on his face.

"ikuto!" amu ran up to him. He looked at her and moved the umbrella over her head too.

"why are you out here without an umbrella?" ikuto asked.

"I didn't know it was gonna rain, and the meeting was held up." amu said all cool and spicy.

Ikuto smirked and moved his face by amu's. "aw, amu, you don't need to put that act up in front of me."

He leaned in closer until he groaned in pain and backed off a little.

"are you ok, ikuto?" amu asked worriedly as she examined his face.

Ikuto, being as stubborn as he is, turned away and replied simply "I'm fine, go away."

Amu wouldn't settle for just that. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her house.

When they got inside, amu was surprised that ikuto was completely dry, and she was wet all over.

She picked up a note on the counter and mummbled it aloud.

Amu,

Gone out with ami, be back in a week.

-mama/papa/ami

Amu groaned and threw the note away in a trash bin that actually, had lots of crumpled papers in them.

Ikuto picked up a handful of them and read a couple silently.

They all said the same thing, but with different time's of when the leave.

"so….you're home alone a lot?" ikuto looked up to amu who had just come over.

"y-yeah, I-it's nothing. My p-parents always g-g-go on v-vacation with ami, I-I don't-n't mind-d-d." amu shivered, she was really cold.

Ikuto walked over to her and hugged her to try and warm her up.

"it's alright, I know how you feel." and they stayed like that for a while before amu snapped back into her senses. She got out of ikuto's grip and started to stutter.

"w-w-well m-my parents got this new j-Japanese s-style bath a-and I should g-go u-use it to heat up, it's real big. You can use it w-when I-I'm done-ne." amu started to leave for the bath.

"amu….." amu stopped.

"y-yeah, I-ikuto."

Ikuto glanced up at her then looked at the ground with a slight blush. This made amu blush.

"y-your always so caring, I'm supposed to be your enemy. B-but you never looked down upon me. Amu….I love you." ikuto whispered the last part.

"I-ikuto…" amu started walking towards him.

"Ikuto….." amu put herself in his arms.

"I-ikuto, I-I've always loved you….too." amu buried her head in his chest.

"amu, you should go take a bath, your all wet." ikuto smirked, his amu-blush-dar was going crazy.(amu blushing radar)

"o-ok, I'll be back in a minute. You can go wait in my room." amu said, walking up the stairs. When she was out of ear shot, ikuto ell to the floor.

"ikuto-nya!" yoru flew over to him.

"it's alright, yoru, I know you feel it too. It's that time of the spring again, isn't it?" ikuto looked up to yoru, who looks like he's been in a cold sweat for awhile. Yoru nodded.

"ikuto-nya, we should leave before-WHERE THE NYA DO YOU THINK YOU GOING-NYA!?" ikuto was slowly ascending the stairs. Ikuto smirked.

"to see my girlfriend." ikuto kept going.

"amu is too young for that! You'll hurt her!-nyaaa!" yoru tried talking him out of it. 'It' was taking control of his body. In all, ikuto ended up flicking yoru.

"what's going on?" miki flew up to yoru.

"where were you?" yoru couldn't look at miki.

"sleeping with my sisters. There still sleeping."

Yoru nodded.

"where's ikuto going?" miki pointed to the forgotten ikuto now going to do 'something' to the un-expecting amu.

"ikuto-nya!" yoru flew up to him as he walked to the bathroom door.

-amu, when she entered the bathroom.-

"wow" amu was stunned when she saw the traditional Japanese bath. It was HUGE! It looked like a swimming pool.

"I bet if yaya were here, she'd jump in and go 'look amu-chi! Yaya can swim in this!' " amu laughed lightly at her own impression. She undressed and sat on the stool and poured a bucket of water on her head.

Then she slowly stepped into the bath, that was filling the whole time.

"so warm." amu signed as she sat back.

(ok, the bath takes up like….half the room, it's a big room too. It's fitted in against the walls so if you lean back, your back is against the wall.)

-ikuto-

Ikuto flicked yoru away and entered the bathroom. Amu gasped as ikuto walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"now amu, didn't anyone teach you to lock the bathroom door. Who knows what kinda pervert could walk in." ikuto smirked as he turned around. Amu was thanking god that it was a bubble bath.

"the only pervert I see is you, ikuto. Get out." amu stayed under water. Ikuto only smirked and walked towards her.

Amu started to panic and backed up a little.

Ikuto walked over to the side of the bath and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately.

While he was doing so, he managed to slip out of his own clothes and get into the bath.(he just did, ok!)

"I-I-I-I-ikuto! What are you doing!?" amu got out of his grip and swam to the other side.

(I guess it's a 4X4 bath, about 4 feet deep. I know, nobody needs a bath that big but it REALLY works with the story so get over it.)

Ikuto smirked and swam over to amu, trapping her in the corner.

"I-ikuto! G-get out!" She screamed at him. Ikuto grabbed her wrists and put them above her head.

"I-I-" amu was cut off by ikuto's lips. He kissed her hungrily.(word?)

Amu felt something VERY big and VERY hard at the inner part of her thigh.

"w-w-wait ikuto!" amu yelled at him. He made his way to her neck and made a big red mark, very visible to any wandering eye's.(-cough-hickey-cough-)

"I can't wait." there was obvious hint of seduction in his voice.(hint? More like buckets)

With that last word, he lifted her up out of the water. He held her by her thighs and her legs were open. She was against the wall.

Amu blushed a REALLY bright shade of red. "I-I-I-I-ikuto! P-p-p-p-p-put m-m-m-me d-d-down!" amu shouted, using her hands to cover up her opening, which was in his face.

"no, I can't do that." ikuto lightly bit down on amu's fingers and swiftly moved her hand away. He moved back a little, making amu slouch and open more.

Ikuto started to dive his tongue inside amu's depths.

Amu gasped at this invasion.

"I-ikuto! Stop! Isn't it bitter with the soap!?" amu tried pushing him away, failing miserably. (yea amu, soap? that's ALL you got to say!?)

"no, it's very sweet." ikuto continued.

Amu tried pushing him off. "ikuto! Get away from me!" amu slapped him across the face, making her fall into the water.

Ikuto touched the spot were she struck him. He snapped out of his daze realizing amu hasn't come up yet.

"amu….? amu! Amu!?" ikuto started looking around until amu surfaced at the edge of the bath.

"amu-" ikuto started swimming towards her. Ikuto stopped in his tracks when amu turned around, fear written all over her face and tears that he didn't notice before.

She quickly hopped out of the bath and ran out so fast she forgot a towel.

Ikuto stood there in the bath for awhile, just staring at the door she ran out of.

Ikuto slapped his forehead. "shit"(keiko: spit ikuto, spit. Ikuto: shit fucketty fuck fuck, cum dumpster, cunt, pussy, ass, penis, cock, dick, sex, fuck fuck! . Keiko: go get fucked in the ass. Ikuto: I did that to amu last night. Keiko: amu fucked you in the ass? Ikuto: no, other way around. Keiko: amu….how was it? Amu: can we PLEASE get back to the story!?)

Amu ran into her room naked and collapsed by the bed, hugging her knee's to her chest, tears spilling from her eye's.

"amu-chan!" miki flew up to her, with yoru next to miki.

Ikuto ran to the door, he only had a small towel around his waist.

Locked.

He ran out the front door to go to the balcony leaving the door open.

As he turned the corner he didn't notice tadase enter the house.

-tadase-

"why is hinamori-san's front door open? I looks like no ones home…but…hinamori-sans light is on…I'll go check it out…" tadase made his way into the house.

He walked up stairs and saw the door to amu's room was open and could make out a small figure.

"hinamori-san, your front door was open so I-WOAH! I-I-I'M SORRY! GAH!" tadase covered his eyes.(SEE! GAY!)

-ikuto-

Ikuto ran around the house with only a towel around his waist. He jumped onto the balcony and burst through the doors.

"amu listen! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-KIDDY KING! WHAT THE HELL!?" ikuto saw tadase blushing furiously.

"WHY IS HINAMORI-SAN NAKED! AND WHY ARE YOU IN ONLY A TOWEL!?" tadase screamed.

Ikuto gasped. "AMU'S NAKED!?" he quickly ran over to the other side of the bed and saw amu fully exposed. He gasped…again and ripped his towel off of him and wrapped it around amu. He turned to tadase completely naked.

"well…?" ikuto glared at tadase as his eye's traveled south.

Tadase blushed thousand fold and ran away screaming "MY EYE'S!"

He ran downstairs almost tripping with his hand still covering his eye's and _SMACK_! Right into the door. He got up, opened the door and ran out again.

Ikuto ran back to amu and wrapped his arms around her.

"amu, listen. I was not myself back there! I'm so sorry!" ikuto tried explaining. Amu lifted her head and had a smirk firmly placed on her face. This shocked ikuto.

"yoru explained everything ikuto. Cats." she rolled her eye's playfully at the last word.

Ikuto smirked. "you're the one only in a towel." amu blushed.

"pervert" she spat.

Ikuto grabbed her chin and turned her towards him and pressed his lips to hers. She gladly kissed back.

She felt something firm and wet slid against her lips begging for entrance. Her eyes widened at realization. She saw ikuto's eye's part a little to gaze at hers. Amu slowly closed her eye's and parted her lips slowly.

Her lips only opened about half a millimeter before ikuto's tongue forced its way in and massaged hers passionately.

They parted slowly for air.

"I love you…amu"

"I love you too….ikuto" and they kissed again, only thing separating the was a towel and that's how it'll stay.

What ever happened to yoru and miki you say? Well…

"M-miki…" yoru was facing miki under the blankets of a small basket bed in ami's room.

"yes…yoru?" miki looked over to yoru groggily.

Yoru kissed miki for about three seconds before breaking it.

"I love you."

"I love you too" and miki fell asleep.

AND what about ran and su.

"they forgot about us-desu" su said.

"YEA! I wanna have sex too!" ran complained. they were both looking at the ground.

Ran and su's eye's bulged a little and they looked up at each other. They blushed.

"we will never speak of this again, kay-desu?" su said.

"agreed" ran said as they flew off into amu's parents room.

Keiko: a little better than last time?

* * *

Ikuto: you…a…LIME!? WAH!?

Amu: SHUDDAP!

Keiko: OKAY! Differences!

**Lemon: sex, plain out sex. When the penis goes INSIDE the vagina and sperm is released.**

**Lime: NO PENETRATION! Any OTHER sexual things like oral, but if you CAN'T GET THE BITCH PREGNANT, it's NOT A LEMON!**

Keiko: does that help? Anyway REVIEW! Or I will get YOU pregnant!

Amu: WTF!?

Keiko: OH! And I've had this written for like…ever and when I get quick writers block I'd edit/write more! So…yea, it's been a nagging bitch so I'm gonna post it!


End file.
